


i'm not the one you want

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smoking, some language, suggestion of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: George realizes somewhere between trailing kisses down Angelina's neck and pulling his own pants off that this is not what he wants.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley





	i'm not the one you want

George realizes somewhere between trailing kisses down Angelina's neck and pulling his own pants off that this is not what he wants. A mutual love of Quidditch is not enough to justify what they're about to do, especially when they're both still grieving.

"Stop," he pants, and she stills her movements above him. "We can't do this."

She gazes down at him, breasts heaving. "Why not? Am I suddenly not attractive enough for you?"

"Merlin, Angie, _no._ "

She continues as though she didn't even hear him. "Because you sure as hell didn't have a problem tearing off my clothes—"

"Angie," George says beseechingly. He feels exposed, and not just because he's naked. "It's not you, it's—"

"George Weasley, if you're going to feed me that 'It's not you, it's me' _bull_ shit, then don't even bother finishing that sentence." Angelina rolls off of him to stare up at the ceiling. George doesn't point out that she didn't _let_ him finish.

"But it really _isn't_ you," George pleads. "I mean, _fuck_ , Angie, you're gorgeous as hell, you're sweeter than a sugar quill, you're..."

He trails off, struggling to find the right combination of words to placate her, to fix this.

He might as well be a rogue Bludger, destroying everything he touches.

"Well?" Angelina asks, her voice bitter and unrecognizable. "Are you going to finish _that_ sentence? No one's stopping you this time."

"Don't be like that, Angie, please." It comes out as a croak.

"How am I supposed to act, then, George?" she demands. "You don't want to have sex with me, so where the hell does that leave us?"

"I don't know," George admits quietly. Angelina lets out a harsh laugh.

"You don't know. Well, I'd say this puts us at a bit of an impasse, doesn't it?" She swings herself off the bed and leans over to grab a carton of cigarettes from the bedside table. "I'm going for a smoke."

George sits up, sighing. "I wish you wouldn't."

"And I wish you would fuck me, but we can't all get what we want," Angelina snaps before pulling on her dressing gown and stalking out of the bedroom.

If George is a Bludger then she is a Quaffle, tough and straightforward and focused on a singular goal.

"I can't be who you want me to be," he whispers to her retreating back. The rest of his thought goes unsaid: _I am not my brother._


End file.
